


Classics Cover: Let Him Lead Me to the Banquet

by zeziliazink_art (zeziliazink)



Series: Classics Covers [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Classics, Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeziliazink/pseuds/zeziliazink_art
Summary: Originally created to make my random collection of saved fics look prettier on my Kindle.First posted to my tumblr hereas part of a batch of cover art inspired by Penguin Classics. All paintings used are in the public domain; this one is "Still Life with Fruit, Glass of Wine" by Blaise Alexandre Desgoffe, 1863.(You can readmore about why I used the word "Classics"if you have questions or are curious as well.)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Classics Covers [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832254
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Classics Cover: Let Him Lead Me to the Banquet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let him lead me to the banquet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938720) by [harryromper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryromper/pseuds/harryromper). 



**Author's Note:**

> Originally created to make my random collection of saved fics look prettier on my Kindle. [First posted to my tumblr here](https://zeziliazink.tumblr.com/post/613797433228640256/fanfic-classics-batch-1-drarry-i-made-some) as part of a batch of cover art inspired by Penguin Classics. All paintings used are in the public domain; this one is "Still Life with Fruit, Glass of Wine" by Blaise Alexandre Desgoffe, 1863.
> 
> (You can read [more about why I used the word "Classics"](https://zeziliazink.tumblr.com/post/613842371176726528/please-use-the-phrase-personal-favorites-rather) if you have questions or are curious as well.)


End file.
